


Party Time Pt. 1

by Luluthechoosingcrow, Rock_n_fics, Straddling_Izzy_Stradlin



Series: Adventures of Something or Other: A Guns n Roses AU [6]
Category: Guns N Roses - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Truth or Dare, drinking and alcohol, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_n_fics/pseuds/Rock_n_fics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straddling_Izzy_Stradlin/pseuds/Straddling_Izzy_Stradlin
Summary: Steven invites his friends over for a party, things get pretty wild once he starts truth or dare...





	Party Time Pt. 1

~third person POV~

Izzy and Axl were driving in their dingy pick-up truck to the apartment Slash, Steven and Bell all shared. After the Motley concert, both them and Duff were invited over for a party and a few beers. Obviously, they accepted. Who were the boys to turn down alcohol and maybe even some sex?

Axl cleared his throat, stopping the thoughts of a curly haired man, and looked over at his lanky friend.

“So,” he began, drumming his fingers on his knee gently, “You and the punk, huh?”

Izzy creased his eyebrows in confusion before realizing he meant Duff.

“O-oh, yeah. Well, I think. I’m not sure. I like him and all, but I’m not sure we’re dating. You know?” Izzy rambled nervously, making Axl chuckle.

“Yeah, I know. I’m in the same boat.”

Izzy tore his eyes from the road and looked at Axl, intrigued.

“You and uh… Slice?” He asked, watching Axl’s cheeks flood with pink.

“Slash…” He whispered, causing Izzy to nod as he pulled into the lot of a run-down apartment building.

“This it?” Axl asked, looking around.

“Gotta be. There’s balloons on that doorknob, that’s the work of that stupid drummer if I’ve ever seen it.” The raven haired man chuckled and pointed. Sure enough, there was an assortment of coloured balloons attached to the door.

Both men laughed at the childish behaviour and walked toward the door before Axl rang the bell, stepping back.

Almost instantly there was a loud “I’LL GET IT!”, scrambling, and frantic unlocking before the door swung open to reveal a beaming Steven.

“Hi! Thanks for coming!” He yelled excitedly, practically glowing as he stepped aside so the boys could walk in.

“We got chips, dip, beer, cigarettes, even some coke!” He cheered, taking both men by their shoulders and dragging them into the living room.

Slash, Duff and Bell were already in the room watching MTV, facing away from them on the couch.

Steven smirked at the girl standing in front of the television, hands on her hips and facing away from him.

Steven ran up behind where Bell was sitting and wrapped his arms around her, scooping her up to hold her against his chest.

“Stevie!” She squealed, laughing as he pressed his lips to her’s, “Baby! I wasn’t expecting that!” He chuckled, “c'mere…” and with that, be carried her into the kitchen.

The boys all turned to watch them, looks of either annoyance or disdain on their faces.

“Ahem.” Slash coughed, getting the attention of the new guests, “Hey Izzy, Axl.”

Axl smirked, though only to hide his nervousness, and walked over to him. “Hiya, Slasher,” he purred, his voice deep and sensual, “How have you been?”

Slash chuckled and touched Axl’s neck softly, “Good, baby. You?”

Axl grinned and snuggled into his hand, “I’m good.” Slash smiled softly at the man and sat back down, pulling Axl down with him to cuddle and talk on the couch.

Duff glanced over at Izzy, who’s eyes were now glued to the beginning of a Terminator movie instead of Steven and Bell making out in the kitchen. He stood up and moved in front of his gypsy, blocking his view of the movie before leaning down to gently kiss him.

He smiled against his lips when he felt Izzy’s hands caress his sides. “Hi babe,” he said, words slightly muffled by Duff.

“I missed you,” the punk sighed against his lips, nipping the bottom one.

Izzy pulled away and smiled at him, “I missed you more.”

Duff shook his head and grinned, “Nah, that’s not possible.”

“So!” Steven shouted, exiting the kitchen with Bell in tow, not seeming to notice what he was interrupting. “Thanks for coming, everyone! We got some beer, if you want. A small assortment of drugs… some chips….” he trailed off, not sure how to get his friends to mingle.

Bell chuckled at his attempts and trailed a hand up his chest, “You can’t force it, love. They’ll come together on their own.” She whispered, nipping his ear gently.

Steven nodded and kissed her nose, “You’re right, but I have a quicker way.” Bell creased her eyebrows as he pointed at Izzy.

“Stradlin!” He yelled, causing the gypsy to look over at him, mildly annoyed.

“Truth or dare?”

“… truth or dare?” Izzy said skeptically, “Isn’t that a little…childish?”

“It actually sounds pretty fun!” Axl chimed in, to the surprise of literally everybody. “Answer the question, Iz.”

His best friend sighed in defeat and turned on Duff’s lap to face Steven. “Alright, fine, I’ll take truth.”

The bubbly blonde grinned at him and mimed stroking a beard in thought until he got a gleeful, if slightly psychotic, grin. “Izzy Stradlin, is it true…. that you rode Duff’s dick on Tracii’s couch?”

Both Duff and Izzy turned bright red at the question and looked at Steven with wide eyes.

“What di- how- wh-how did you know that?!” Izzy yelled at him, ignoring Axl’s screams of ‘That’s where I sleep!’

“I…I may have told Slash about that. But he’s my best friend, it was just him! I didn’t think he’d tell!” Duff said, now turning to glare at Slash accusingly.

“I swear I didn’t!” The mop of curls with sunglasses on indoors spoke, “Or at least I think I didn’t…but maybe I did? I got pretty drunk with Popcorn that night after you left.”

Bell surveyed the five men in her living room fighting like little kids for a minute, hands on her hips, until she let out a shrill whistle that made everybody freeze and look at her in fear.

“Now if you’re all quite done, how about we eat this pizza before it gets cold,” she said, brandishing the greasy boxes that had just been delivered, “And have some fun with this game?”

Everyone mumbled agreement and settled down in a loose circle on the floor, slurping up marinara sauce and gooey cheese and snuggling into their partners.

“Bell-” Axl spoke suddenly, pointing a pizza crust at her, “Truth or dare?”

“Uhh…” she hesitated for a moment, “Dare.”

He smirked at her before grabbing Duff’s half-full vodka and thrusting it toward her.

“Drink up, sweetheart.” He grinned. Steven held his hand out in protest but Bell shook her head, “No, Stevie. I’m no pussy. I’ll do it.”

The rest of the gang chuckled at her confidence as she tilted her head back and the warm vodka began trickling down her throat.

“Chug, chug…” Slash began chanting, earning a glare from Steven who was cradling her back securely.

“Chug, chug, chug!” The other boys joined in, growing louder as she neared the bottom.

“Ah, done!” She yelled, slamming it down on the carpet. All of their friends cheered, but Steven only blushed as he pulled her onto his lap.

“Hot damn, baby doll.” Steven whispered in her ear, squeezing her hips. She hummed in delight and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Okay, Izzy.” Slash grinned devilishly, “Truth or dare?”

He scoffed and intertwined his fingers with Duff’s, “Dare.”

“Give Duff a lap dance, you bastard.”

Izzy smirked at Slash, no longer worried about his friends seeing their relationship, after all, no one else was bothering to be discreet about theirs. He handed his joint off to Slash and dragged a folding chair in from the kitchen area.

Duff, who had been blushing furiously since his name had been mentioned, was pulled up by the lapels of his leather vest and shoved into the chair. He got a very nice view (as did everybody else) of Izzy’s ass as he squated in front of a box records, rooting through them for the perfect soundtrack.

Letting out a quiet exclamation of triumph, he stood and put a record in the player then turned around to face Duff. He struck a pose, making everybody laugh, until the beginning notes of Def Leppard’s “Poor Sone Sugar On Me” started playing as Izzy walked slowly towards Duff, hips swinging and eyes locked with his.

Smirking as he stopped just out of arms reach, Izzy moved his whole body to the beat. He threw his arms up in the air, rolling his body and dragging his hands down his chest, slowly pulling apart his shirt to reveal ghostly skin and dusky pink nipples.

Duff gasped and unconsciously leaned in closer, he just couldn’t seem to look away. Enraptured by how kissable his boyfriend’s lips looked as he mouthed along to the words, Duff failed to realize that Izzy was moving closer until it was too late.

The gypsy dropped to his knees and ran his this hands up Duff’s legs to rest on either side of his zipper, surprising everybody in the room with his eagerness. Axl was especially awed, and a little concerned, at how seductive Izzy could be.

Making sure to rub his body against Duff’s as he did so, Izzy slowly slid upwards until he was standing, leaning over Duff with his hands still gripping his hips.

“C'mon Stradlin! This is a lap dance, so get on his fucking lap!” Slash jeered, wanting to get on with the show. He was not very happy with the way Axl had his eyes glued to them right now. He’d much rather have those beautiful crystals aimed at him and not some sleazy junkie, best friend he might be.

Izzy flipped Slash off, but he did finally swing a leg over Duff’s to straddle him. He ground his hips into the man beneath him as the music played, taking in his features. The lights from the TV and a street lamp out the window illuminated the punk’s face, highlighting his sharp cheekbones and making the sweat on his brow glisten.

Duff gasped loudly as Izzy pushed down in just the right place, hands scrabbling to get hold of the squirming man above him.

Izzy just grinned and pushed his hands away, now sitting straight up to peel off his blouse. Throwing his head back as the guitar solo began, he kept moving his body with it, letting himself get carried away. Interrupting his rhythm, Izzy abruptly stood up and turned around, ass now effectively in Duff’s face.

He moved side to side, reaching back to hold onto Duff’s shoulders as he danced. Giving a sharp thrust or turn of the head with each last note, he decided to finish with a bang. Falling back into Duff’s lap, he arched his back and pushed his bottom into Duff, mimning being fucked into the best orgasm he’d ever had.

The rest of the group sat shell shocked, not sure how to process what they’d just seem. Bell slowly started clapping, followed by the others.

Duff blinked his eyes, now thoroughly embarrassed at having forgotten everyone else was there the whole time.

Izzy took a bow then grabbed Duff by the arm, dragging him towards the couch where they could cuddle and not so secretly grind against eachother.

“Wow!” Steven exclaimed, “That was a really great lap dance, Izzy. Bell, could you ever…?” He shot her a pleading look and she laughed.

“Maybe, baby.”

“Hey!” Izzy suddenly shouted, “Axl hasn’t done anything yet! Fucker gets to laugh at me he gets to pay the price. Truth or dare, Bill?”

Axl sighed, his hopes of watching everybody else get tortured were ruined. “Fine! Fine, fine you fuckhead….” he muttered to himself, “Dare!” There was no way in hell he was going to take truth, Izzy knew way too much about him.

Izzy hummed in thought, trying to figure out what would piss Axl off, but not to the point of actually blowing up. Aha!

“Axl… I dare you to give Stevie over there a big wet kiss!”

Steven’s eyes widened and Bell covered his lips with her hand, “No!” She squealed in playful protest, “He’s mine!”

“Yeah, Izzy, he’s hers!” Axl yelled, pointing to the pouting couple.

“Nu-uh! A dare’s a dare, whether you like it or not!”

Steven and Axl both cringed and leaned forward, Bell cowering in Slash’s shoulder as they did.

“Yuck!”

“Blegh!”

Both boys rejected each other the second their lips touched and Axl pushed him away, allowing Bell to pounce on Steven and wipe his lips clean with her flannel.

“You contaminated him!” She playfully shouted at Axl, holding Steven as he struck a dramatic pose.

He laughed and waved his hand at them as Steven sat up and placed Bell back in his lap.

“Okay, Slasher,” Duff smirked, pointing loosely at his friend, “Truth or dare?”

Slash grinned and slung his arm around Axl’s shoulders. “Dare, baby. Lay it on me,” He replied coolly.

Duff chuckled and took a swig of his vodka, “Undo Axl’s pants with your teeth.”

Instantly, Slash’s eyes widened and he began coughing loudly, making Axl hold his back in an attempt to sooth him.

Everyone laughed at Slash’s awkwardness until Axl let him go and stood in front of Slash, his crotch level to his mouth.

The curly haired man looked up, big chocolate eyes staring up at Axl who simply smiled and placed a hand in his curls.

“Gonna do it, or are you pussy?” The redhead breathed, internally screaming at the chance to have Slash’s lips practically on his dick.

Slash only grunted and latched his teeth onto Axl’s button, tugging and trying to unhook it.

“Whooo! Come on, Slasher!” Bell cheered drunkenly, leaning into Steven and mumbling something along the lines of, “Ohhh… I do that to you…” making him blush and shush her in case anybody else heard.

Slash was apparently having quite the hard time, though, several minutes had passed and he still could not get that damned button out of the hole. Axl was starting to feel a little silly standing there, and also a little…err…. stiff.

“It’s okay baby, just take it slow and steady,” Axl tried to comfort Slash as he let out a frustrated groan, “Try pulling the denim away instead.” The mop of curls at his groin nodded and did as instructed, now able to pop open the button.

As he moved down to the fly, Duff leaned up to whisper in Izzy’s ear from where he was laying underneath him on the couch. “So…do you think this will finally get them together?” He asked, nibbling at the shell of his ear.

“Mmmhh… don’t stop that feels good,” Izzy moaned, “And yes, if I know Axl, which I most certainly do, the last thing he likes is being worked up and teased. We’ll be having to drag them out of the house in a week because they won’t stop fucking!”

“I am a genius!” Duff declared. You know what? He really deserved a reward for coming up with this grand scheme to get Axl and Skash together! With that thought in mind, he roughly gripped Izzy’s butt and rolled them so that he was shielding his boyfriend from the eyes of their friends, running his hands up and down his body and into his pants.

“Baby, what are you doing?” Izzy mumbled against his lips, trying to discreetly grind into his hand.

“Claiming my prize!” Duff growled at him, ignoring his confused chuckle and the blow job happening not two feet away from them.

Axl shuddered, looking down at Slash kneeling in front of him with his hot breath caressing his crotch. Slash’s brows were furrowed in concentration as he gripped the zipper in between his teeth, slowly pulling it down to reveal…oops.

Axl had totally forgotten that he’d decided to go commando today, which caused a furious blush to paint his cheeks. Slash just grinned when he saw pale skin and wiry red hair beneath the fabric in his mouth, flicking his tongue out for a secret taste before pulling back and letting Axl put a hand in front of his crotch to shield it from other eyes.

A loud moan from the couch shook the other four friends out of their trance as they watched Duff and Izzy not so subtly HAVE FUCKING SEX RIGHT NEXT TO THEM!

“Hey you two!” Bell screamed at them, “Not on my damn couch! Get a fucking room or do that somewhere else!”

Duff pulled away from Izzy, wide eyed, and shot Slash a pleading look.

“Sorry, dude,” Slash said not so apologetically, “But my room is gonna be occupied right about now.” With that, he stood up and pulled a very willing Axl down the hall and into his bedroom, not to be seen until about 3pm tomorrow.

Izzy stroked the back of Duff’s neck, whispering in his ear while Bell looked at them suspiciously.

Steven, not liking the weird silence, suddenly came up with the greatest idea ever! “Hey guys! There’s a new bar in town, we should totally go check it out!”

~ (This particular story to be continued next chapter!!) ~


End file.
